


McDanno Text Messages

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: September Bingo Ficlets [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Text Icons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These text ficlets were written from drunken text prompts on the 1_million_word September Bingo challenge. Please note that while the prompts were from those who were drunk, Danny and Steve are almost entirely sober throughout the resulting ficlets. Except Steve, once. Also, the chapter titles are the prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There are peanut butter doughnuts now. We are playing with forces we cannot understand.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, SimplyN2Deep!

 


	2. I really want a chicken or a hot boyfriend but I'm not about commitment and I'm craving KFC




	3. If I don't drink, how will my friends know I love them at 2 a.m.?




	4. I can't drive you home from the party, the party's at your house




	5. I told the policeman I'm not drunk but he still wouldn't let me use his in-car computer

  



End file.
